


Obnoxious, Selfish, Evil

by al_amor



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Deep grief, F/F, I Am So Sad™️, It’s a whirlwind really, Post-death of a soulmate, angsty, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_amor/pseuds/al_amor
Summary: When Josie falls in love with Penelope, she never thought it would end like this.Cold, alone, and empty.orPenelope’s unexpected death brings Josie nothing but chronic grief and unanswered questions.





	Obnoxious, Selfish, Evil

**Author's Note:**

> the posie scene really fucked me up and I’m sad so !

Josie hadn’t left her bed in weeks. She was too weak, too broken. The onslaught of rain and storms hadn’t lifted her spirits either. Penelope loved the rain and thunder. The soft stable patter of the rain, the spontaneity of the thunder. She used to say she and Josie were like the storms. A powerful and classic combo. Except the thunder was gone, and the rain still poured.

 

A few months ago, Josie thought her life was heading in a different direction. She thought she had _forever_ . Disregarding everything wrong about Penelope and focusing on the _good_. She was in love. Stupidly, foolishly in love.

 

Look where that got her.

 

Heartbroken, mourning and grieving.

 

— —

 

_Eight months ago._

 

Josie was tapping her pen impatiently, the wait at the passport office was ridiculously long. Her phone had died not too long ago, so she was left to pout and sigh her frustrations every few minutes.

 

“You’re gonna dent a hole into your leg if you keep hitting it with that pen.” A voice speaks up. Josie turns to it, and loses her breath.

 

She’s pretty sure this girl is an angel.

 

Josie’s mouth opened, but no words came out. The girl just let out a small chuckle. “Has the wait made you go brain dead too?”

 

“I-I, uh, I’ve just been waiting here. All day.”

 

The girl nods. “Me too.” She says, “I almost want to leave. But Belgium is a _really_ cool place. Where are you off to?”

 

“I don’t know,” Josie admits. “My sister told me to get a passport, so I am.”

 

“You always do that? Just what she says, no questions asked?” The girl asks, tilting her head to the side. Josie shrugs. She knew she had a problem about saying no to her twin, but it wasn’t necessarily something she wanted to unpack with a complete stranger. The girl nods again, and sends her a charming smile. “I’m Penelope.” She holds her hand out for a shake and Josie grabs it. The shock of electricity that runs through her entire body, seems to circuit through Penelope too.

 

“I’m-“

 

“Josie Saltzman, window 4 please.” The intercom interrupts. Reluctantly, Josie gets up, shoots a smile at the girl and is off to the window to collect her passport.

 

“Penelope Park, window 5 please.” The intercom speaks out and suddenly, the beautiful girl is besides Josie again. Sending her a smile, like their meeting was some kind of happy accident. Which it was, technically. Josie collects her passport and is heading for the elevator of the building, after she walks in, a flash of black stumbles in besides her and hits the _door close_ button. Penelope leans against the elevator wall, suddenly nonchalant acting like she’s _not_ trying to catch her breath after running down the hallway.

 

“So,” She says, letting her eyes flicker over Josie. “What are you doing now?”

 

The tension has changed. If Josie had anything else planned for the rest of the day, it completely flies out the window when she sees the way Penelope looks at her. She bites her lip, and shrugs. “I guess it depends… my place or yours?”

 

It’s the boldest thing she’s ever done. It’s _so_ out of character. She’s reserved, she quiet. She not someone who just _takes_ what she wants, it’s more Lizzie’s thing anyway. But this girl, this beautiful girl is looking at her like anything in the world is possible and Josie gets a little high off of it. She walks closer to Penelope, until the girl is fully pressed against the wall of the elevator. They’re nose to nose, and the mischief dancing in Penelope’s hazel eyes is enough to make Josie almost kiss her. _Almost._ Because the door opens and Josie jumps back. She’s almost in a form of whiplash before her hand is being grabbed and her back pressed against the brick wall of the building.

 

“My place.” Penelope whispers before kissing her.

 

— — —

 

_Now._

 

The doorbell rings. Loudly over the rain outside. As much as she doesn’t want to, she gets out of bed.

 

She knows it’s Lizzie. Her sister hadn’t stopped being up her ass the past couple weeks. Always in the name of _checking her mental health_ , but Josie’s pretty sure it has more to do with the fact that Lizzie loves feeling needed, and not necessarily wanted. But when she swings the door open, it’s not Lizzie. It’s—

 

“Hope.” Josie says, voice soft and unbelieving. Hope’s hair is damp from the rain her colored shirt stained darker from the water. Hope smiles gently, like if she smiled too hard Josie would break.

 

“Can I come in?” She asks, Josie steps out of the way without a word. Hope slowly makes her way to the couch, pulls her hair to her right shoulder and she then pulls out an large envelope from her inside jacket pocket. “I have something for you. It got mailed to me a few days after— after _you know._ ” Hope adds, “She wanted you to have it. To watch it.”

 

“What?” Josie asks, her brows furrowing. Hope shakes her head softly.

 

“Penelope will explain just… don’t wait forever okay? You should watch it as soon as possible. I gotta go, Josie.” Hope sighs, reaching out and squeezing Josie’s hand. “And I’m sorry. About everything. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Josie replies, a sad smile presenting itself on her face, before Hope gets up and leaves, shutting the door firmly behind her. Josie stares at the yellow envelope in her hands. She’s scared. Whatever was in here… it was the last of Penelope. The last of the girl who meant everything to her in such a short amount of time. It was the last of their late night Walmart runs, the last of their Taco Bell mukbangs in the car parking lot at 12 AM. It was the last of Penelope telling her she loved her and looking at Josie like she had hung the moon in the sky and drawn every star. It was the last of the girl that encouraged her to say what she wanted and to take it, even if she had to fight for it. It was the last of _everything_. The be all, end all. Josie wasn’t sure she was ready for that.

 

She sets the envelope down on the coffee table and walked away, back to her bedroom.

 

— —

 

_Six months ago._

 

She was on her way to meet Lizzie. She hadn’t seen her sister in three weeks. She was pretty sure that Lizzie was a _little_ pissed off about Josie ditching her, but she would understand soon, hopefully.

 

“Are you nervous, Jojo?” Penelope asks, squeezing her hand as they walked down the sidewalk to the small cafe they were meeting Lizzie. “I thought _I_ was gonna be nervous about meeting your sister, why are you?”

 

Josie bites her lip, “I blew her off. To go to Belgium with you and I- I’m pretty sure she’s still pissed. Also I haven’t told her I’m dating anyone _or that I’m even into girls.”_ Penelope giggles at that.

 

“You’re only into _one_ girl; me.” She clarifies for Josie, pulling her aside and wrapping her arms around Josie’s neck, her fingers tangling in her newly dyed hair. Penelope’s hazel eyes scan over her and the girl sighs wistfully, “You’re so beautiful Jojo…” she murmurs, before leaning in and giving Josie a passionate kiss. Josie’s hand’s gravitate to Penelope's waist, holding her steady as she deepens the kiss. They pull apart for a second, noses and foreheads touching.

 

“I love you…” Penelope whispers. It still sends shivers up Josie’s spine. Not because it’s _too soon_ or because she didn’t love her back; but because she’s _so_ in love with this girl. And hearing her admit that she loved her back was enough to give Josie a better high than any drug ever could.

 

“I love you too, Pen.” Josie mumbles softly, before pulling Penelope impossibly closer and kissing her softly again. When she pulled away, and looked into Penelope’s eyes, to see that familiar glint of mischief and infatuation, she couldn’t help but fall in love all over again.

 

“Josie?” A voice called out, removing her from her moment of loving observation. Josie turned, looking past Penelope’s shoulder to see Lizzie standing a few feet away, eyebrows furrowed.  Josie smiles softly, glancing at Penelope, who looks a little sad that their moment is over. “Who’s this?” Lizzie asks, glancing to Penelope.

 

“This is Penelope Park. My girlfriend. The one I went to Belgium with.” Josie informs her, an infatuated smile on her face as she looked down at Penelope.

 

Lizzie’s eyebrows raise up in surprise. “How-How long have you been dating?”

 

“Um,” Josie stammers, wondering if she should lie or not. Lizzie’s not really that great at being _not_ judgemental. “Two months.”

 

Again, Lizzie’s eyebrows shoot up to the sky in surprise, but then she smiles, “nice to meet you Penelope.”

 

Penelope smiles back, and then they’re making their way inside. Josie lets out a small relieved breath. Maybe everything would be okay.

 

— —

 

_Now._

 

Lizzie calls.

 

She always calls.

 

Mostly because Josie doesn’t buzz her in anymore to come up to the apartment.

 

She’s too depressed to make it out of bed most days. She’s pretty sure she lost her job a week ago, but the energy to go and find a new one, she just doesn’t have it.

 

She’s been sleeping in the living room more often now. Right beside the envelope that holds what probably is Penelope’s last, dying wish. She can’t bring herself to see it— read it, watch it, hear it— whatever it is in there. She’s sure it’ll shatter her heart completely.

 

Someone new calls her.

 

It’s Hope.

 

“Have you looked inside the envelope yet, Josie?” The voicemail says. “Call me when you do.”

 

 _Finally_ a few days later, she gathers the strength to open the envelope.

 

It’s a letter, and a DVD.

 

She unfolds the letter, and sucks in the breath at the familiar handwriting of Penelope’s.

 

_Dear Jojo,_

 

 _I’ve been planning this letter since… well since that night in Belgium when you finally kissed me since that day at the Passport office. How crazy are you? Sleep with a girl the first time you meet her,follow her all the way to Europe, and then_ **_stall_ ** _kissing her just because you weren’t sure if she did like you back? You're always the one who comes off more reserved, more rational, but god damn Josie Saltzman you really are a wild card._

 

 _I’m cruel. I’m_ _evil_ _. I don’t have the heart to tell you. I don’t_ _want_ _to tell you. Because then you’ll treat me like I’m made of glass, or run away. And I want to keep you, for as long as I can; while you treat me like any other girl you’d runaway to Europe With._

 

_But assuming you’re getting this letter means that… I never got to tell you._

 

_I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._

 

_Please, watch the DVD. It’s a Girls last dying wish._

 

_I love you Jojo._

 

Josie furrows her brows. Then she turns to the DVD. On it, written in silver metallic sharpie is “I’ll explain everything”. Josie grabs her laptop, and her headphones before returning back to the couch. Pushing the DVD into the slot, she waits patiently as it loads.

 

The first frame of the video is black, so Josie goes ahead and clicks on the glowing blue play button and waits with bated breath. the black fades into white, and then it focuses on Penelope, sitting in her desk in their shared room, with the length of her hair, Josie could tell this video wasn’t taken too long after they had returned from Belgium.

 

Penelope smiles, “Hi, jojo.” She says,but then her smile fades. “I- um, I’m guessing that I didn’t win. This… fight or whatever they want to call it. _And_ I’m guessing I was too pussy to ever tell you,”  Penelope lets out a disappointed sigh, and then snorts back laughter. “How funny that I always encourage you be brave and I can’t even tell you I’m _dying._ ” Then she pauses.

 

“Well, actually my thing is bigger than yours so I’m still a good moral compass.” Penelope shrugs, a small teasing smile on her face.

 

Despite the tears that have welled up in her eyes, Josie smiles softly at Penelope’s aloof demeanor.

 

Penelope clears her throat, and stretches out her arms. “I guess, um, I should start from the beginning then.” She says, running a hand through her hair. She’s uncomfortable, Josie knew that tell from a mile away. She wanted to reach over and tell Penelope she didn’t have to be, but Penelope wasn’t here anymore.

 

“I have cancer. A brain tumor. My body… it stopped responding to treatment about four months ago.” Penelope finally admits, she wrings her fingers in front of the camera. “I, um, I planned that trip to Belgium, the day they told me that _palliative_ care was my best option. But I refused. I wasn’t going to live the rest of my life in a hospital bed just _waiting_ to die. I-I had things I wanted to do. Travel, _fall in love.”_ Penelope singsongs fondly looking at the camera.

 

Josie wipes away a few tears from her face.

 

“So I packed for Belgium and when I saw you I just … god Josie you were _so beautiful_.” Penelope sighs, running a hand over her face, “You had your hair in those little buns and it was just a basic white long sleeve and jeans but you were like a breath of fresh air. I knew I shouldn’t have talked to you, right after you looked at me.” Penelope says, a sad smile in her face, “You looked at me like I was everything and I got hooked on that pretty quick.” She laughs softly, toying with a woven bracelet.

 

It was a bracelet Josie had bought her at a market in Belgium. Penelope was buried with it.

 

“I love you, Jojo.” Penelope says, she choking back tears, “I don’t know if I’ve told you yet. But I do. I love you so much— and I shouldn’t. It’s cruel, just… to lead you on like we have the potential to spend the rest of our lives together. I mean- if I play my cards right, I might get to spend the rest of mine with you but-but to leave you alone afterwards? It’s pure evil. I’m pretty sure I’ll go to hell for it but, at least I got to love you. Satan be damned.”

 

Josie sniffled, wiping at her face to get rid of the stray tears. _Why didn’t she tell me?_ Is the only thought running through her head.

 

“The doctors, they say that um, I could go downhill pretty fast. It’ll start with just forgetfulness, mispronouncing words, disorientation… and then I could have a stroke, or an aneurysm. Escalates pretty quickly.” Penelope tries to laugh, and uses her thumb to wipe at the tears before they fall down her face. “Jojo— whenever I _do_ go, um… I don’t want you to just… go back to your old ways. I love you, for everything that you are and everything that you aren’t but I’m not gonna be here to fight on your behalf anymore and— and if you still need me, still need that crutch then… I have a viable replacement. I’ll tell you about it later but um… I wanted to talk to you about just _life_.” Penelope says, waving her hands around and sighing.

 

“I prayed for a miracle… _a lot_ . After we came back from Belgium. Because I wanted to get better. I wanted to spend the rest of a _healthy long life_ with you.” Penelope informs her, “I even went to church a couple times.” She laughs, her voice grown thick because she was on the verge of tears. “But, yknow, if you’re getting _this_ then God never really pulled through.”

 

Josie nods in response, she’s been full on sniffling and crying for about a minute now. She just wanted to hold Penelope one last time. Hold her, kiss her, tell her she forgives her.

 

“I- I, um, I want you live a full life. I want you to find someone- anyone- and just love them, let them love you. I’m pretty great so I’m pretty sure you won’t find anyone to _really_ replace me but I want you to have _epic_ stories to tell me, when I see you again.” Penelope explains, a small smile on her face. “I want you to be better than just _okay_ when someone asks. I want you to be _great_ , Jojo. Do you get what I’m saying?” She urges. “If-If you want, I asked Hope to look out for you. I know you guys were just acquaintances but she’s my best friend, and I know she’ll look after you until her last breath because I asked. Let her be there for you, Jojo.”

 

Then Penelope sighs, a quivering breath. “I was so selfish.” She admits. “So selfish to steal your heart and never be able to give it back. I should’ve left you alone after that elevator ride and you would’ve gone on your happy way. You wouldn’t be hurt, you wouldn’t be _broken._ I’m so sorry Jojo. I’m so sorry I’m so cruel. But I love you. With all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart. I love you.”

 

Then there’s a sound of the door opening and she can vaguely hear her own voice calling out, “ _Pen?”_

 

Penelope turns towards the camera, a small smile on her face. “I gotta go, Jojo.” She says, “I gotta go and… I gotta go and love you for as long as I can.”

 

Then the video is a hard cut to black. Josie takes in a shuddering breath. She closes her laptop, and the sobs she was holding in suddenly break out. She bring her knees to her chin and sobs into them. Gut wrenching, purging sobs. Crying almost as hard as when she was informed that Penelope had died in the first place. She was aching, aching for Penelope and now it was a throbbing pain that would never be sated or quelled. A thorn puncturing the skin of her soul and settling in too deep to ever be removed.

 

— —

 

_Three Days Later._

 

She’s sitting on a bench, eyes watery and staring at the headstone before her.

 

_Penelope Park._

 

_Gone Too Soon._

  


It’s the first time she’s left her house in almost a month. And she’s sitting here, glaring at a tombstone. Looking around the cemetery she’s the only person for miles. So she sighs, and finally walks toward the grave and sits, right in front of the headstone.

 

“Hi Pen.” She says. “Um, I read your letter, and saw your video. And I-I… I don’t hate you or anything. I guess I already went through that stage of grief.” Josie tries to laugh, but it turns into a soft sob, she runs her hands over her face to calm down. “I love you. I miss you so much. I just want to hold you again, laying on the bed while you’re reading your stupid books about witches and werewolves and vampires. I would give anything to see your face and the passion in your eyes when you talk to someone about the environment, or the government, or—“ Josie snorts a little, “That stupid Captain Marvel movie.” Josie’s messing with her own woven bracelet now.

 

“I’m selfish too.” She says, “I never gave you a reason to want to leave me because I never wanted you to leave me. I should’ve known something was up, I mean, who invites a girl to Belgium after one date? You were on a time crunch and I just didn’t care.” Josie adds, “But I fell in love with you the second I saw you. And I wanted to do whatever I could to get you, to keep you. It didn’t matter if it would be this… fleeting. I loved you. I love you. I’m _in love_ with you.” Josie sighed, a tear following down her face. “I forgive you. I-I don’t want you to think you’re _evil_ for what happened. You let me love you and you loved me just as fiercely and _that_ is something so… beautiful and good that you shouldn’t harbor any _guilt_ about it.”

 

Then Josie paused. “Look at me, talking like you’re still… here. You’re not. You’re not here and I’m alone.” Josie sighs, and lays her hand on the gray marble of Penelope’s tombstone. “I miss you. I would give anything in the world to just… be with you, one last time.” Her phone chimes. It’s a text from Hope.

 

_I’m here. Where are you?_

 

She sighs again, her thumb stroking against the smooth marble. “I gotta go, Pen.” She says, “I love you.”

 

Then she’s up, and driving away.

 

— —

 

Hope was sitting on a table on the restaurant’s patio. It was a bright and sunny day, maybe sitting out in the sun would do something for her serotonin levels. Josie makes her way to the back table, smiling softly at Hope whose eyes are shielded by her dark sunglasses. The brown haired girl waits to speak until Josie is sat down in front of her, then she takes off her aviators.

 

“How are you doing?” Is the first thing Hope asks.

 

Josie shrugs, “I’m okay—“ and then she remembers Penelope’s words, “— I’m doing better actually. I, uh, I went to visit Pen today.”

 

Hope nods, and she pulls something out of her pocket. It’s a small red velvet box. Josie’s mouth falls open, and she looks up from the box, to Hope.

 

“I know that you know Penelope collapsed on a sidewalk, but I think you should know _why_ she was even out.”

 

— —

 

_Penelope felt like a kid in a candy store. Surrounded by beautiful sparkling diamonds, rings that meant commitment— that promised forever._

 

_She knew she didn’t have much time left. She’s been more forgetful, recently. Sometimes talking to Josie she’d forget words, or even the topic. She’d be unsteady on her feet after a walk around the block, and most mornings she’d forget where she was, or whose arms she was sleeping in._

 

_She needed to move fast, she needed to give Josie everything she could before time was up. She had to try._

 

_She was picking up the ring. A generous sized silver band with two small diamonds sandwiching a bigger one._

 

_“Here you go, Ms. Park.” The older man said, sliding the small box over to her. Penelope grips it like its her life line. “That’ll be 1,750.” She hands over her card quietly, fiddling with the box in her hand. She slides it into the inside pocket of her plaid warm parka. He hands her the card back and smiles. “Good luck. I hope you have a wonderful future.”_

 

_“Me too.” Penelope says, he doesn’t know how much she’s already prayed for one. She’s making her way out of the store, and down the street to the park, when her phone rings. “Hello?”_

 

_“Hey baby.” Josie’s voice rings through her ears. Penelope smiles to herself, heart swelling._

 

_“Hey, Jojo.” She says, completely endeared. “Are you at the park yet?”_

 

_“Yeah, sitting at our bench.” Josie replies, “Just waiting for you. I missed you, where’d you go all day?”_

 

_“I had some errands to run.” Penelope replies vaguely. “I missed you too. I can’t wait to kiss you hello.”_

 

_“Where are you, Pen? You sound kinda out of breath.” Josie asks, and only then does Penelope feel how tight her chest is. Her vision goes dark, in and out. And her heart is beating twenty miles a minute._

 

_“Uh I- um, should be there… soon.” Penelope gasps, she leans against a wall of a building for support, pressing her head back and closing her eyes, trying to get a grip._

 

_This couldn’t happen. Not now._

 

_Not yet._

 

_“Babe?” Josie asks, “Are you okay? What’s going on?”_

 

_“I love you.” Penelope says._

 

_It’s getting harder to breathe._

 

_“Pen?”_

 

_“I love you so much, okay? You’re the love of my life and I—“ Penelope leans harder against the wall, as if it could help any. “I love you. I love you.” She mumbles, “I love you so much Josette Saltzman.”_

 

 _“Pen? Where are you? Tell me where you are.” Josie sounds urgent, she’s scared. She needs to be with Penelope_ **_now_ ** _. “Pen?!”_

 

_The phone slips from Penelope’s hand, and against everything, against her trying to fight so hard, she collapses._

 

_The sun is so bright._

 

_She needs to close her eyes._

 

_But with the darkness, Penelope never sees the sun again._

 

 _—_ —

 

“She was going to ask you to marry her, that day.” Hope says. “You were the love of her life Josie.”

 

Josie wipes away at the tears falling from her eyes. She’s been crying a lot lately. Penelope would hate that.

 

Hope places the velvet box in her hand. Josie opens it slowly. The ring is beautiful. Simple, but with the simplicity brought along the beauty. The diamonds shone in the sunlight. She notices, engraved on the inside of the band.

 

_Selfishly in love with you— Pen._

 

“I would’ve said yes.” Josie says, but Hope shrugs like she already knew that. “I miss her so much. Everyday it’s like… like some aching phantom pain.”

 

“I know.” Hope says, reaching over and squeezing Josie’s hand. “I feel the same way. She was my best friend.” Josie turns her palm over so she can squeeze Hope’s hand back.

 

“I’ve just been thinking, over these last few days. What would’ve happened if I never went on that trip with her, yknow? It solidified that I was falling in love with her. Maybe- maybe we wouldn’t be here right now. Maybe, in some weird fucked up way the universe would’ve made up for the lack of love with more time on earth. I- I don’t know.” Josie shrugs, taking in a sharp breath to contain herself. Hope just nods somberly.

 

“I think no matter what,” Hope starts, “You would’ve fallen in love with her. Penelope was… an _enigma_. She was… everything. But regardless, I’m happy that she spent the last of her time with you. You were everything I would have wanted Penelope to have. And I’m sure, you were more than everything Penelope wished for.”

 

“She was everything and more than I ever could have imagined.” Josie replies, “I-I don’t know how… how to move on. I don’t know if I’ll ever—“

 

“Hey,” Hope interrupts, cooing softly. “We’ll figure it out. Okay? Me and you. I’ll help you if you help me. Pen wouldn’t want us to just… shut down. She’d hate that. I know especially she would hate for _you_ to revert to your old ways.”

 

Josie nods.

 

“I have to go.” Josie says, and Hope nods, letting go of her hand. Josie stands up and Hope follows suit. Josie meets her in the middle pull her into a comforting hug. “Thank you.” She whispered. Hope just nodded against her, and pressed a small kiss to her temple. Josie felt herself on the verge of tears. She needed this, the comfort, to be held.

 

“You should get going, then, huh?” Hope said softly against her ear. Josie nodded, and she pulled away from her friend. “I’ll call you, and we’ll meet up again. Okay? It’s basically my job to check in on you now.”

 

Josie smiled softly, “Pen _did_ say you’d follow her every order.”

 

Hope shrugged. “She was a girl worth listening too.”

 

With that, Josie turns to head out of the restaurant. Stopping at the crosswalk to get to her car, she looks down at the little box in her hands and opens it again.

 

The diamonds shine so brightly against the sunlight that Josie has to squint.

 

She slips the ring onto her left ring finger, holding her hand out and tilting it around, seeing the sunlight bounce and bob off it.

 

Eye still squinted she looks across the way.

 

She loses her breath.

 

It’s Penelope… well it’s not _Penelope_ but it’s her.

 

Penelope smiles at her, looking at the ring. _I love you._ It’s not said, but Josie hears it. A car passes by and when it’s gone, so is Penelope.

 

The wind brushes through her hair, and over her cheek so gently. Josie sucks in a breath.

 

_Things will be okay._

 

The light turns green, and Josie crosses the street.

 

_I’ll see you one day, Pen._

**Author's Note:**

> uh if u liked it, lmk on Twitter @unrequitedposie


End file.
